fated_charmed_the_next_generationfandomcom-20200213-history
Dahlia Simmons
Dahlia Simmons is a strong, tough as nails police officer who made her first appearance in Don't Mess With Magic. She is a detective with the San Francisco Police Department and is investigating the "disappearance" of Carrie Smith. She is portrayed by Troian Bellisario. History Sometime in her early life, she joined the San Francisco Police Department, and after a few years on the job was promoted to Detective status. She is one of the best female homicide detectives that the force has. Throughout Fated Dahlia Simmons is set to appear in a maximum of five episodes in Season One as a special guest star in all of them. She is introduced as the detective picking up Carrie Smith's murder/disappearance case. She is seen for the first time in ''Don't Mess With Magic'' when she is interrogating the Mitchell's in their home on where they were the night Carrie mysteriously disappeared. Chris unexpectedly orbs in behind her, causing a panic from the Mitchell family. He orbs out just in time to not be seen by Dahlia. Chris then rings the doorbell and Sabrina answered it, much to Dahlia's chagrin. She presumably continued to interrogate Henry, Paige, and Kathrine. In the end of the episode, is seen again asking Sabrina more questions and getting the answers that she needs. She is set to appear again in A House of Death and three-four other episodes in Season One. Appearance Dahlia Simmons has a very slim face complimented with high cheekbones, thin lips, and almond-shaped eyes. She has a peach and cream complexion and long medium brown hair usually worn down in waves. Spencer has a very slim and athletic figure from extensive training as a police officer. Personality She is described as smart, witty and very good at being able to link things together. She is a strong woman with an intimidating presence that can often come across as an inferior to others, but it is more just her strong confidence and inner strength. She is extremely persistent and never gives up, and is the only detective on the force to never have dropped a case. When she sets her sights on something she accomplishes it, not matter what it takes to complete it. She can be a strong and supportive ally, or a dangerous enemy. Relationships Sabrina and Kathrine Sabrina and Kathrine are suspects in Dahlia's newest murder case of Carrie Smith, the Twins' best friend who mysteriously died. Kathrine has been shown to be very curt and snappy towards Dahlia and doesn't care for the woman. However, Sabrina is a little more tolerant but jumpy and nervous around her. Other Relationships * Unknown Fiance; In love with, Engaged * Henry Mitchell; Co-Workers Notes and Trivia * She is a detective for the San Francisco Police Department. * She is engaged to an unknown person. * Dahlia is investigating Carrie Smith's death and is the lead detective on the case. Her current suspects are the Twins. * She is a minor recurring character in the series. Gallery Dahlia simmons.jpg|Promotional Image #1. 1x07 Dahlia Simmons.jpg|1x07 Category:Fated Category:Mortal Category:Humans Category:Guest Character Category:Police Officers